The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aphelandra plant botanically known as Aphelandra squarrosa and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘White Wash’.
‘White Wash’ originated from the crossing of the female or seed parent, an unnamed proprietary Aphelandra squarrosa cultivar and the male or pollen parent, Aphelandra squarrosa ‘Snow White’ (not patented). The crossing was conducted in 2011 in Sappemeer, Netherlands. The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The cultivar ‘White Wash’ was selected by the inventor in 2012 in a controlled environment as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a cultivated area of Sappemeer, Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘White Wash’ first occurred by leaf cuttings in 2012 in Sappemeer, Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.